dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Goo Hye Sun
Perfil *thumb|283px|Koo Hye SunNombre: 구혜선 / Koo Hye Su ( Ku Hye Sun / Gu Hye Seon / Goo Hye Sun) *'Apodos:' Maggot's Mistake y Pig *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Modelo, Pintora, Directora y Escritora. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 9 de Noviembre, 1984. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Facebook: '''http://www.facebook.com/pages/Koo-Hye-Sun/218435574862065?ref=hnav *'Peso:' 42kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Dramas *The Musical (KBS2, 2011) *Absolute Darling (GTV, 2011) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2006 - 2007) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) *Drama City (KBS2, 2004 - 2005) Películas *Película sobre vampiros (2011) *You (2010) Cortometraje - Dirige y escribe. *Magic (2010) Largometraje - Dirige, escribe y compone las melodías. *Over the Rainbow (2009) - Dirige y canta la banda sonora. *August Rush (2007) ''Cameo Temas de Drama *Pure 19 - Love Song thumb Anuncios * Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) (2007) * Like the First Time (처음처럼) (2007) * Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) (2007) * Sharp Rieuldic: Electronic Dictionary (2005) * Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC (2002) Videos Musicales *Soul Star - Will Forget. *Sung Shi Kyeong –We Quite Match Well *Im Taebin –The Reason I Close My Eyes , *Kim Ji Eun –Yesterday is Different from Today, *Fahrenheit –Touch Your Heart *Koo Hye Sun –Brown Hair Premios *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' #Premio a la Excelencia Drama Novela - Actriz (Boys Before Flowers) #Premio a la Mejor Pareja (con Lee Min Ho en Boys Before Flowers) #Premio Netizen Popularidad - Actriz (Boys Before Flowers) *'2009 6ta Yahoo! Asia Awards Buzz (Taiwán):' La mejor estrella femenina de Asia *'2009 André Kim Best Premios Estrella:' Mejor Estrella Femenina *'2009 14º Premios Asia Televisión:' Mejor Interpretación Actriz Drama (Boys Before Flowers) Nominada *'2009 Pusan Asia Festival de Cortometrajes:' Premio del Público al Portero Alegre *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Nueva Estrella (The King and I) *'2006 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Revelación (Pure 19) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Seoul Art College. *En el mes de Octubre del 2010 fue aceptada en la prestigiosa Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, en la escuela de Direccion, sus clases empezaron en el mes de marzo del 2011. *Fue Presentadora del popular programa de música Inkigayo de la cadena SBS (2006-2007). *Fue presentadora en los SBS Drama Awards de 2007. *El integrante ki seop U-KISS la eligio como su chica ideal. *Actualmente es Ulzzang (cara bonita) ocupando el primer puesto en una encuenta en corea en el 2011. *Como empresaria es dueña del Café Monopolín '''y de la compañía cinematografica koo hye sun films.' *Es conocida como la reina de las selcas (fotos hechas por si misma). *Se la relaciono sentimentalmente con lee min ho cuando firmaba boys over flowers. *'Comida favorita:' Pescado crudo, sushi y cangrejo. *'Cita:' “Soy adicta al trabajo. Si no trabajo me siento inútil” *'Su lema:' "Vivir felizmente" *Mentora y modelo a seguir: La cineasta Jung Seung Hye (q.e.p.d.). *Sunbae favorito: Jo In Sung. *'Mejores Amigas: Nam Sang Mi y Han Hyo Joo. *'Sobrenombre: '''Palbangmin (Belleza en todas las direcciones). *'Hombre Ideal: '“Una persona con buenos modales, amable, un hombre con buenas ideas. Un hombre que intente hacer algo de sí mismo con sus propios recursos y capacidades” *'Cosas que le gusta comprar: 'Bolsas grandes y con muchos bolsillos. *'Libros Escritos: 'Tango (novela, 2009), The Making of Magic (libro sobre la película Magic, 2010) *'Color favorito: Amarillo. *'Hobbies:' Cantar y dibujar. *Tiene una gran amistad con Sandara Park miembro de la girlband 2NE1. Galería Koo hye sun.jpg 8_ybsunsol.jpg 8hy9.jpg 291px-Koo-hye-sun-11.jpg 316px-44fed8d7c6660593e1c83dce87d32496_large.jpg 8980c7b63f4d96d4086e209503b989c2_large.png 563619581.jpg 1565299710_2.gif goo_hye_sun-200906210025552.jpg gu-hye-sun.jpg KHS27.jpg koo hye sun12.jpg koo hye sun (2).jpg koo hye sun (2).png koo hye sun (3).png koo hye sun (4).png koo hye sun (5).png koo hye sun (6).jpg oohyesun17.jpg koo hye sun (4).jpg koo hye sun (3).jpg koo hye sun (7).jpg koo hye sun (10).jpg koo hye sun (9).jpg 6172_100299239985455_100000161377476_5644_1667834_n.jpg 180599 186434238061400 145483208823170 426101 5514605 n.jpg 19735_256984361304_255600686304_3438552_6303035_n.jpg JKB.jpg 23833_365524023612_91309643612_3689078_2562225_a.jpg 248763_205295212848607_100001043895841_638384_6239206_n.jpg 268105_218449534860669_218435574862065_566090_7041222_n.jpg koo hye sunJKBIK.jpg 262257_218496414855981_218435574862065_566234_3971030_n.jpg 267762_220716121300677_218435574862065_573731_6193562_n.jpg 267762_220716127967343_218435574862065_573732_1134415_n.jpg 2011-07-22-khstwitter-1.jpg 2011-07-22-khstwitter-2.jpg 181554_201256159890136_190619420953810_909038_1556515_n.jpg 270421_220703104635312_218435574862065_573635_1848027_n.jpg 6416_1084920612540_1512130724_30203055_6256198_n.jpg 6819_176185666795_723771795_3878842_7335402_n.jpg 6819_176185636795_723771795_3878840_428124_n.jpg 9033_1221421900474_1376749422_626111_6557101_n.jpg 9033_1221421780471_1376749422_626109_6497178_n.jpg 9033_1221422300484_1376749422_626115_5190249_n.jpg 9033_1221422660493_1376749422_626120_3602465_n.jpg 9033_1221423780521_1376749422_626126_1743182_n.jpg 9033_1221423820522_1376749422_626127_7795102_n.jpg 11434_168611028189_788313189_2768383_245279_n.jpg 11434_168612858189_788313189_2768393_3415584_n.jpg 15446_105559309456045_100000059284558_150170_528165_n.jpg 15446_105773422767967_100000059284558_155560_6196858_n.jpg 16165_173665203189_788313189_2818039_2781872_n.jpg 18470_233244263189_788313189_3148468_6964611_n.jpg 18470_233244283189_788313189_3148469_4644828_n.jpg 18470_260240948189_788313189_3272434_3403384_n.jpg 20463_107997875883674_100000203862626_218915_1066387_n.jpg 19570_275188768189_788313189_3329842_5647300_n.jpg 31776_397520048189_788313189_4028046_3459014_n.jpg 249476_205370456166548_204984946205099_487735_645867_n.jpg n788313189_1456802_8186006.jpg n1512130724_30128419_1353654.jpg n1512130724_30128470_2140378.jpg 2011-07-22-khstwitter-1.jpg 553px-2u7tvsg.jpg 1129.jpg 264230_218452501527039_218435574862065_566106_1277455_n.jpg 261242_218458491526440_218435574862065_566157_344363_n.jpg 261242_218458488193107_218435574862065_566156_2076957_n.jpg 270421_220703094635313_218435574862065_573632_2991835_n.jpg 263459_221648924540730_218435574862065_576963_5356184_n.jpg Videos thumb|right|294px|Danahan Ecopurethumb|left|294px|Fahreneheit -Touch Your Heartthumb|right|294px|Q10 - Jung Il Woo and Goo Hye Sunthumb|left|294px|Koo Hye Sunthumb|right|294px|Goo Hye Sun - Making of A Defying commercialthumb|left|294px|MERRY CHRISTMAS CON BI RAIN Y GOO HYE SUNthumb|left|294px|Koo Hye Sun y Bi Rain - comercial thumb|right|294px|Koo hyen sun thumb|left|294px|Koo hye sun thumb|right|294px|Goo Hye-sun (Cheoeumcheoreom Ad) thumb|left|294px|CF Elgaa Goo Hye Sun thumb|right|294px|Goo Hye Sun thumb|left|294px|Koo hye sun... Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDirector Categoría:KEscritor